Hidden Intentions
by tIsHa01
Summary: AU Sakura is a poor orphan who accidentally takes the place of a deceased heiress. She becomes engaged to the heir of a powerful business Uchiha Itachi, but instead she falls in love with his brother Sasuke. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No own naruto...it belongs to Kishimoto Masagi-sama so don't sue me

Hey guys this is my first Naruto fic( well actually my first fic ever written)

Yeah w/e heres the summary:

Sakura is a poor orphan who accidentally and secretly takes the place of a deceased heiress. She becomes engaged to the heir of a powerful business- Uchiha Itachi, but instead she falls in love with his brother Sasuke. Sakura agreed to all of this just so she could get special medicine for her long-lost friend Ino. Chaos and romance ensues. (Sasusaku,Itasaku, Inoshika, maybe Naruhina)

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

It was a perfect sunny day in Konohakagure. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom. Their delicate pink flowers danced in the wind, while the beautiful aroma drifted to the streets. Merchants had set up small stalls to sell food, clothes and trinkets. Meanwhile children ran from store to store, laughing and skipping along.

A young woman strolls down the buzy street, her shimmering green eyes taking in her surroundings. She knew she wasn't going to stay here for long, since she was a part time ninja working in secret for the hokage. Even though she was beautiful. with her creamy pale skin and long silky pink hair, she was dressed in slightly dirty, tattered clothes. Her outfit consisted of a red t-shirt, a modest black skirt, and black sandals.

She glanced at some children passing by as her own childhood memories came flooding back. They weren't happy memories, that's for sure.

The girl had grown up in the ninja academy in Konoha, but was later sent to a geisha training school. She was a orphan and she had no relatives, except for her aunt who came to the academy once in a while with a gift or some money. She had never even seen her parents. She had been told that they died in a fire right after she was born. The girls at the geisha school were cruel, taunting her about her looks, especially her wide forhead. Her only comfort came from her best friend Ino, who always cheered her up and encouraged her.

But after Ino turned 8, she became frail and got sick often. Many times she would faint in the middle of a dance. Ino's shiny,beautiful hair became dull and flat and her complesion was sallow and awful. Her illness could only be cured by a special plant called ginsing. The director of the school decided she wasn't fit to be a geisha, heck, she looked like she was going to die soon! So he told the girl to take Ino to the forest and leave her there. The girl begged the director to let Ino live but he wouldn't relent. Having no choice, she carried Ino to the forest and she cried. A couple hours later she heared rustling in the trees, and the girl looked up. Their were a few ninjas training with their sensei. She ran up to them and told them about Ino's situation. the kind sensei agreed to take Ino in as his student. She has never seen Ino since then, but she knows she's safe.

After graduating from school, she travelled from city to city, working as a geisha. When she turned 14 she decided to be a ninja again. Thus she reaturned to Konoha to seek a job. So here she was now, on her latest mission: finding a forbidden scroll. As she wandered the streets, she notices a crowd in a fancy Chinese restaurant. She decided to step in and take a look.

It seemed like an auction was taking place. At the front of the restaurant, a stunning blonde female stood on a table.

She said "Hello ladies and gentlemen..." but no one was listening, they were all crowded around a table in the middle. A vein popped on the lady's forehead.

"LISTEN UP! I, TSUNADE, AM THE OWNER OF THIS RESTAURANT. LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ALL HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" She screamed. Everyone had their eyes focused on her.

" Ehem, as I was saying, welcome to the informal auction. We are bidding for this plant right here, a ginsing. It has special medicinal effects, and can cure any illness. this is the largest and best ginsing plant found in asia. It can..." Tsunade started explaining, but the girl was thinking "Any illness? Even Ino's? I have to get it then."

"Okay this gentleman is giving 1000 yen. Anyone else?" Tsunade was saying.

"I'll take it for 2000 yen!" The girl shouted, without even considering the fact that she barely had 100 yen on her.

Tsunade face the girl. "hmp, you? An ordinary beggar can afford this? Sorry little girl."

"WHAT! Whatch your mouth, old lady. Of course I can afford it, my father is, uh, the richest man in uh FIRE COUNTRY!" The girl shouted back.

"Oh? Your from the Haruno clan?" Tsunade questioned, but not really believing her.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm the, uh, heiress of all the Haruno clan's fortunes!" The girl replied. People in the crowd started whispering " She's Haruno Sakura? Really?"

Hearing this, the girl added " And my name is Haruno Sakura!" It was a big gamble, but she really needed the ginsing.

"I don't believe you, a rich heiress dresses in rags? What, you think I'm stupid?" Tsunade retorted.

"Bu-but I am!" Sakura was desperate.

"Che, yeah right," Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute," a young man spoke from the back of the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ooohh I wonder who that man was. If you wanna find out, review right now! Tell me what you guys thought of it, like was it good, should I continue?

But no flames please, this is my first fic.

So review away!

Love,

tisha 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I finally finished the second chapter…and I changed the thing to allow anonymous reviews.

Please R&R!

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Recap:

_" And my name is Haruno Sakura!" _

_"I don't believe you, a rich heiress dresses in rags? What, you think I'm stupid?" Tsunade retorted._

_"Bu-but I am!" Sakura was desperate._

_"Che, yeah right," Tsunade said._

_"Wait a minute," a young man spoke from the back of the crowd._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone turned to look at the guy. He was about 18 years old and had spiky navy hair that swayed when he moved. "Are you really Sakura Haruno?" He peered at her suspiciously.

"Of course! And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to buy the ginseng." Sakura replied and shoved her way to the front. "Old hag. I'll take it."

Tsunade was about to snap back when the young man said "And how exactly are you going to pay for it? It doesn't look like you have much on you. And hurry up, I'd like to buy it if you aren't. " Sakura glanced towards the guy. She turned to get a better look at him. He had smooth slightly tanned skin and dark eyes that seemed to swallow her up. She felt herself getting lost within those gorgeous eyes, but snapped back to reality when Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently on a table and asked "Well? Do you have the money?"

"Er just ask my father to pay because I-I don't carry money around. Ha ha…Ya know, might get mugged or something." Sakura lied.

"Hmmp, alright then…" at that moment a plump middle-aged man entered the restaurant with two of his servants, making quite a commotion.

"Oh! Welcome, Haruno-san! Sakura here was about to buy this ginseng, would you like to pay for her?" Tsunade inquired.

_Oh shit I'm doomed!_ Sakura thought. _What am I going to do? They are going to find out I'm was bluffing the whole time and I won't get the ginseng and_…the fat rich-looking man interrupted her thoughts of despair with a loud chuckle, "Oh has she? Well then we'll take it now please." He looked over at the guy with navy hair, "And I see you've been getting acquainted with Uchiha-san here, good for you."

A look of total confusion flickered across Sakura's face. But she decided to play along. After all, she has a better chance of getting the ginseng this way, right? So after the man paid and took it, they all (her, Haruno-san and his servants) stepped outside.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Um why did you do that back there?"

"Come, let's walk this way and we'll talk." Haruno-san started down the bust road. (AN: no cars are invented yet) "So you want to know why I covered up for you. Well let's just say I need a girl to replace my daughter who died a week ago, and you happened to fit the shoe."

"Why would I replace her? And what kind of a father are you, not even grieving over your child's death?" _Greedy bastard_, she thought.

"You see, Sakura was arranged to be married to Prince Uchiha. This marriage is mainly for business purposes. The royal family pocesses a lot of power, which means I would gain power and authority when Sakura is married into their family. And they would gain wealth from us. So this marriage is very important to me, and I can't risk losing this chance since she is my only child." Haruno-san explained.

"But they would be able to tell the difference between me and the real Sakura."

"Nah, they've never seen her. So, do you agree or not?"

"What makes you think I will pretend to be your daughter? I have better things to do with my life."

"Alright…how about we make a deal?"

"Oh?"

"If, you agree to pretend to be her, I will give you the ginseng."

"Hmm ok, but I can leave divorce later right?"

"Half a year after the marriage."

"3 months after."

"Deal, " Haruno said with a large grin plastered on his face. "I want you to move in right now. My servants will take you to the estate and a maid will prepare your suite and clothes."

To be continued….

So how was it? Sorry the chapters are kinda short but I want to know what you guys think of my story.

Please review! It's really simple, c'mon just press the button!

Laterz

tisha


End file.
